Bat-Family meets Justice League
by Shanila
Summary: Hello! This story will be one shots of Bat-mom and Bat-kids meet the Justice League! Sorry about any and all spelling mistakes. I'm also sorry if it's not good this is my first fanfiction so please bare with me.
1. Bat cave- Batmom

Y/n was sitting in the bat-chair sipping some tea Alfred had given her earlier. Your eyes were flutter closed but right before you let sleep take you, you hear a quiet whisper behind you. You look up and around thinking it was Bruce or one of the boys, seeing nothing you relax in the chair thinking nothing of it.

After working on the computer for 2 minuets you start to fall asleep again.

You wake up hearing voices around you, not moving from the position you're in. With your eyes shut you listen to the voices trying to figure out who they are but all you hear is, "_Who is she"_

_"I don't know."_

_"Ya think Bats is kidnapping people?"_

Tired of hearing people be annoying while your trying to open your eyes and sit up strait. The people around you notice your movement and get into fighting stances. looking around at the people around you notice who they are... THE JUSTICE LEAGUE?!

"Omg, your the justice league!" you exclaim bouncing up and down in the chair

"Who are you?" Wonder Woman asks irritation in her voice '_She must be tired, hmmmmmm I'm in the mood to annoy people today_' you think.

" I'm sorry, that's confidential" you say

Flash comes at you pulling your arms behind your back, stepping on his foot hard you grab his hand and pull him over you letting him take a hard smack to the metal ground. Right after you do this Superman comes at you pulling both your arms back hard. Hearing something crack realizing it was your knuckle you scream out from the pain.

Bats POV

i hate letting the league into the cave but i have to, ugh!

"Wait by my chair." i said with anger in my voice as i walk away past the chair and to the medical bay to get some bandages for Hal who got a large cut on his back.

5 minuets of looking for the bandages i find the and look for for alcohol to clean the wound but before i can look i hear a scream, '_A scream? Wait i know that scream... Y/N!' _

i quickly drop everything and run to the scream. when i get there i see Superman holding Y/n in his arms.

"What. Is. Going. On. Here?" i ask but its more of a tone thats sound like I'm going to kill someone.

"We found an intruder." Green Arrow says in a proud voice.

"Put. Her. Down." i say not changing my tone of voice. Superman quickly lets go realizing I'm not kidding.

Y/n falls to the ground but gets up quickly and runs over to me gettin under my cape and hugging me from behind.

"What do you think you were doing?" i ask still angry.

"We-I-uh-intruder-who..." Flash stampers

"Who is she?" Green Lanter asks from the back of the group.

"Y/n" I answer simply

"i think he meant who is she to you." Wonder Woman says

"This," i pul front of me," is Y/n, my wife." i say

Everyone looks from her to me jaws dropped, Wonder Woman was the first to come out of shock by saying," Really?"

Flash was next by saying,"Whats it like?Is he mean or grumpy all the time?"

Y/n answers by saying,"Fun and no he's not mean or grumpy." I smile at that.


	2. New Pet- Damian

**Author here, just wanted to say that if this was was real **

**'Justice League' problem it would not happen like this. :)**

The League was in a bit of a pickle, there was a three headed dog attacking Central City and no one knew what to do. While they were try to think of a plan to take down the dog, batman had an idea,'Who loves animals... Catwoman? no...DAMIAN!' Batman's posture changed as he though of Damian, and people noticed,

"Batman, what are you thinking?"WW asks and everyone looks over at pauses before shaking him head and saying,

"I highly doubt it will work." GA looks at him and says,

"Well what ever it is, its worth a shot."

"Fine," Batman says before mumbling," I can believe I'm doing this." Batman pulls out a phone from one of his many pockets typing Damians name in and calling him. Damian picks up after three rings,

"Father..?" Damian says

"Hello Damian, i require you assistance."

"With what Father?" Damian asks and Superman's eyes widening as he listens in with his super hearing.

"How would you like to help with a Justice league mission?" Batman asks

Everyone out side of the conversation heard a loud 'Yes!' from the phone, Batman chuckles with a small smile before saying,

"Okay, head down to Central City and have Someone bring you i don't want you driving the Bat-mobile."

"Okay! Good bye."

"bye Damian."Batman says before looking at a confused league and smiling Superman.

"What?" Batman says putting on a scowl

"Who was that Bats?"Flash asks.

"Damian." Batman says which confuses the league anyone can say something the Bat-mobile comes into view coming to a stop in front of them and two people jump out one a small boy in a Robin uniform and a beautiful woman in a pencil skirt and a tucked in white blouse with black sunglasses and a mask covering her face.

"Father!" Damian says as soon as he sees Batman and runs up to him,"Where is the problem?" Batman points and Damian looks where he's pointing and stars wide eyed before running of to tame the dog

The Woman watches Damian run away to the dog then turns around to walk to the league but stops when a flash of red comes in front of her.

"Hello beautiful lady, whats your name?" you recognize as Flash say pulling your hand up to kiss it. You giggle and say,

"Y/n." But before he can respond you walk up to superman, hold out your hand fo him to shake and say ,

"Hello." he shakes your hand with a light blush on his checks and says 'Hello' back the same thing happens with Green Lantern, Green Arrow, and Aguaman . But, while you walking to say hello to Wonder Woman you hear Flash say to Batman,

"Bats..." he pauses," Your sister is hot." you shake you head and walk to Wonder Woman

"Hello." you say

"Hello, thats a beautiful wedding ring you have." she says loud enough for the boys to hear.

"Your married?" flash asks and you nod,"They cant be cooler than me. Who is it?"

"Well i guess according to you my brother." They all look to Batman with there mouths open but before anyone can say anything Damian runs back saying,

"Mother!" he pauses standing in front of you, "Mother, can we keep him?"

"Who?"

"Dimitri!" you look at Batman giving him a look asking if we can and he nods. You look back at Damian and say,

"Sure Sweetie." He hugs your legs together and runs back to 'Dimitri'.


	3. Christmas- Bat-mom

It was the Justice League annual Christmas Eve party. 5 minuets after Superman arrived Batman did, surprising everyone with his presence. He walked over to a dark corner and just stood there with his arms crossed looking at everyone.

~30 minutes later~

Batman was getting annoyed, Superman was calling people up to sing and everyone sounded bad. Batman started walking away to the door, he told his Wife he'd be home 20 minutes ago but was just now remembering. But just as he was halfway across the room he heard his name come out of Superman's mouth.

"Batman."

"What." He responded.

"Come on up, sing for us!" Superman said excited, but before Batman could respond a woman in a red dress walked in, and straight to Batman whispering in his ear,'Give me your cape, get on that stage and sing the song you sand to me yesterday. Or I will ignore you for 3 days and make you sleep on the couch.' He gave her a pained look and took off his cape handing it to her. As she rapped the cape around her snuggling into it he looked at her with a pleading look.

"No. Go."she pointed to the stage.

Right as he turned around smacked his butt making everyone who was still confused about who the woman was gasp.

"Go get 'em Tiger!" She said as she made finger guns and started shooting him with them.

Once he was on the stage in front of the mike she walked over to the DJ and told him what song to play.

_There are days_

_I wake up and I pinch myself_

_You're with me, not someone else_

_And I am scared, yeah, I'm still scared_

_That it's all a dream_

_'Cause you still look perfect as days go by_

_Even the worst ones, you make me smile_

_I'd stop the world if it gave us time_

_'Cause when you love someone_

_You open up your heart_

_When you love someone_

_You make room_

_If you love someone_

_And you're not afraid to lose 'em_

_You'll probably never love someone like I do_

_You'll probably never love someone like I do_

_When you say_

_You love the way I make you feel_

_Everything becomes so real_

_Don't be scared, no, don't be scared_

_'Cause you're all I need_

_And you still look perfect as days go by_

_Even the worst ones, you make me smile_

_I'd stop the world if it gave us time_

_'Cause when you love someone_

_You open up your heart_

_When you love someone_

_You make room_

_If you love someone_

_And you're not afraid to lose 'em_

_You'll probably never love someone like I do_

_You'll probably never love someone like I do_

_All my life_

_I thought it'd be hard to find_

_The one 'til I found you_

_And I find it bittersweet_

_'Cause you gave me something to lose_

_But when you love someone_

_You open up your heart_

_When you love someone_

_You make room_

_If you love someone_

_And you're not afraid to lose 'em_

_You'll probably never love someone like I do_

_You'll probably never love someone like I do_

_You'll probably never love someone like I do_

When the angelic voice stopped everyone clapped and Batman speed walked of the stagers you picking you up and throwing you over his shoulder. As you walked away you waved at all the people in the party room.

As you were walking away you remembered something and said

"Wait." And ran off to the room again hearing Batman behind you, you opening the door and said," Merry Christmas!" With a bright smile you turned around and walked back to your husband grabbed his hand and stared walking away to the Bat-Mobile .

That night you left everyone confused and weirded out that you- who ever you were bossed Batman,_The Batman._

~Next league meeting~

At the next League meeting everyone was waiting for Batman to ask who the woman at the party was. But when he arrived he ignored the till the end of the meeting when he walked out saying," That 'Woman', was my wife."


	4. Interrogation- Batboys

"So, are you going to tell us why you were in the Watchtower?" Green Arrow asks. The four boys in front of them stay silent looking at them with anger.

"Come on guys!" Flash says getting annoyed.

"Please make this easy on us boys, we just want to go home." Wonder Woman practically begs.

"Fine," Superman says, " ill cam Him."

"Who?" The one in black and blue asks finally speaking up.

"We're not telling you'll just have to find out." Green Arrow says.

Superman leaves the room talking on the phone and coming back a few minutes later saying,"He's on his way."

Everyone hears 'Batman Arriving' from the Zeta Tubes. The boys al look at each other, then look at the ground.

"Where are they?" He asks, Superman points at the room a Batman looks through the one way mirror and sighs saying," You've got to be kidding me. Let them out of the cuffs."

The league looks at him like he's crazy, as he walks into the room with the league following, the boys all open their mouths to say something but Batman interrupts them by saying, " Save it," he pauses confusing the League while they un cuff the boys," I thought I told you to stay home."

The one with the helmet looks at Batman and says, "You did, but since when did we listen to you." After this comment the other three say at the same time,

" It was my idea."

"Sorry."

"I tried to stop them!" But Batman had enough and shouted,

"Stop! Just get in the plane!" But no one moved, "NOW!" Three of them scrambled quickly but the smallest one stood in front of Batman looking up at Batman with glossed eyes," Are you mad?" Batman look down at him, "No, just disappointed."

The boy looks down and in a soft voice says," أناآسفلأنيبخيبةأملياأبي." (I'm sorry I disappointed you daddy.) Batman smiles softly and says,"حسناابني." (It's okay my son.)

The boy looks up at him with a small smile, hugs his leg quickly and runs of towards the plane.

"Bats, who were they?" Flash asks the question in everyone's head.

"Nightwing, Red Hood, Red Robin, and Robin."

"I think he meant who are they to you."Wonder Woman asks, Batman starts to walk away but answers with a simple,

"My kids." With a smile


	5. Concert- Bat-mom

**I know I haven't posted in a long time, but I just got a computer so I'm gonna try to post sooner! I just heard the song OPEN YOUR EYES** **and I fell in love with so I had to do this!:)**

Bruce had been out all day for League business and your were hoping he would make it to your concert, you had worked so had on the song and were hoping he would hear it.

*Time Skip*

It was time you had to go on stage and to say you were nervous was and under statement. Walking out on to the stage you looked around trying to spot him in the crowd. Then, you spotted him, in the rafters? With the rest of the League? What were they doing here? You saw Bruce give you a slight nod of his head signaling that he was here on league business. Nodding back you went and sat down at the piano and sang...

He was certain

So was I,

There was comfort in her sighs

Dreams and ideas should not be the same thing

You waited smiling for this,

Oh, she'd wanted if she knew

She could take it

I thought too

Be careful, be cautious but you just wished harder

You waited smiling for this,

But they love you

Over and over

They love you

Thousands and thousands of eyes

Just like mine

Aching to find who they are,

Oh, they love you

Oh, You can feel how they love you

Coated and warm

But that's all they can do

Words only get through if they're sharp,

Oh, how fitting for one so fake

Make me a fairy

Whatever it takes

And just like a tale my dream was a scam

You waited smiling for this,

I am burnt out

I smell of smoke

It sips through her cracks and so I start to choke

Sentences sit in her mouth that are templated

You waited smiling for this

But they love you

Over and over

They love you

Thousands and thousands of eyes

Just like mine

Aching to find who they are

Oh, they love you

Oh, You can feel how they love you

Coated and warm

But that's all they can do

Words only get through if they're sharp,

Oh maybe I'll talk about it

Maybe I'll talk about it

I can just talk about it

(I can just talk about it)

I'll never talk about it

(I'll never talk about it)

No, I can not talk about it,

Don't build hope on something broken

I am not cartoon,

Cry for help

I am not joking

I might just leave soon,

Don't build hope on something broken

I am not cartoon

Cry for help

I am not joking

I might just leave soon

Once the song was done your heard lots of claps from everywhere, standing up with your face pink you walked off stage.

(**I don't know how to end this, well I do... I just don't want to. Sorry but I do have something coming out after this so... yeah! **

**If someone wants to finish this they can, I don't really care)**


	6. Kidnapped- Batmom

You had been taken by the Joker two days ago and Bruce had been looking for you nonstop. But he had to stop and go to a Justice League meeting, because the boys had told him that they'd keep looking while he was gone and that if they found something they'd tell him.

Bruce changed into his costume and headed for the Zeta Tubes. Now in his Batman costume he teleported to the Watchtower. The tubes announced his presence to the empty room. He makes his way to the meeting room hopping to have a quick meeting and get back to the cave to keep looking for you.

"Hello Batman!" Superman greets Batman, but Batman ignores him and sits down in his seat. Everyone can tell it's one of Batman's bad days. Batman gives Superman a nod to start the meeting. Batman has been tapping his foot on the ground getting more and more impatient by the second.

"Batman, can you stop tapping you foot?" Superman questions, everyone looks at Batman who gives him a nod.

"Bats, what's got you so anxious?" Flash questions in which Batman responds with anger in his voice,"None of your business."

"Batman, you need to pay attention to the meeting." Superman says

"I have more important things to do."

"Like what?" Black Canary asks.

"Joker." Is all he says but they could sense the anger rising. Green Arrow not sense if this anger questions,"What did he do?"

But before Batman can answer there's a call from the computer and Batman gets up quickly running running over to it accepting the call," Agent A? What's wrong?" Batman questions.

"_They found Joker, the boys are going after him_."

"Where is he?"

"_A abandoned hospital by the wate_r. _Good_ _luck_. "

Batman quickly ends the call running back to the Zeta tubes and trying to teleport out quickly.

When he entered the cave he realized that the boys took the car so he took the motorcycle, driving as fast as he can to the hospital.

Driving into the hospital he found you but saw that the league had rescued you. He got off his motorcycle when the boys came running in when they saw you safe they visibly relaxed but still ran to you.

"'Umi! Are you okay?" Damian asks while the boys lift you arms and legs looking for any part of your body that was hurt.

Batman makes his way over to you crouching down in front of you. You act quickly rapping your arms around him pulling him close making him fall to the ground on his back.

"Are you okay?" He asks and you nod into his chest slowly falling asleep. He holds onto you before someone interrupts, "Batman, Who is this?"

"This is my wife." He says while getting up and still holding you. His boys following him, he walks to his car and says, "No, were not talking about this later." **(I read that last sentence in a different fanfic, but I just felt like it fit perfectly!)**


	7. Christmas- Batboys

**A quick note in the beginning of this Red Robing and Robin are out shopping (with Red Hood), yes they are getting along (at the monument). Also... MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

Bruce was on the computer having a meeting with the League when the group heard the sound of a motorcycle speeding in and the screech of its tiers as it stopped. They all looked to Bruce expecting him to tell him who it was, but he was focused on the paper he was reading about the watchtower finances not sparing them one glance.

They then saw a man walk in the frame of the computer screen... with a radio over his head? They all looked at him confused as he put a disk in the radio, turned the volume up their eyes flashed over to Bruce (who was oblivious to the man behind him).

They all saw Bruce jump as _All I Want For Christmas Is You,_ by Mariah Carey played. They all saw Bruce turn in his chair and stand up and walk over to him but before he could get close enough the man flipped over his shoulders and ran to the stairs flipping up the like an acrobat (**See what I did there**). Bruce walked back to his computer and sat down ignoring the questioning looks he was getting from the league.

(Time skip)

A little while later, the league was talking and suddenly the sound of a car echoed off the walls. Bruce looked up as the car pulled in. Three people walked out, the tallest walked out to Bruce.

"Did you get it?" Bruce asked turning away from the league.

"Yeah," He said as he pulled out a box from his jacket," Here."

Bruce opened the box and looked at what was inside. He then quickly stuck his hand out to the man, the man then sighed.

"I thought you'd forget," He said digging in his pockets, "I was hoping your old memory would kick in."

The man finally found what he was looking for and handed it to Bruce, Bruce looked and the credit card he had just been handed and nodded. The mystery man called the two other boys over and Bruce noticed a weird bump in one of their chests.

"What are you hiding under there?" Bruce asked the boy with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Nothing!" The boy responded quickly.

"Jesus B! Stop pestering the boy!" The man moved the boys quickly over to the stairs and out of the cave.

The League was tired of Bruce not answering questions about the mystery boys, but by the time the meeting was over Bruce said he'd answer one question. The League all looked at each other and quickly decided Superman should ask because he's a reporter and would know the best question to ask.

"Who were they?" He asked Bruce looked at him and answered,

"Dick, Jason, Tim, and Damian. My sons." He answered simply

The League all looked at each other slowly processing the information they had just got out of Batman.


End file.
